


I don't want to hurt you

by MFox012



Series: Stories of the SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Overwhelmed, Phil such a good dad, breakdown - Freeform, enderboy Ranboo, new power unlocked, original lore, soft boy Ranboo, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFox012/pseuds/MFox012
Summary: “Watch.”, Ranboo whispered, pointing at a medium-sized rock with his chin. Out of nowhere, the piece of stone started trembling lightly, slowly moving up in the air. It was held there for a split second, until it disappeared and reappeared with a thud, behind where Phil and Ranboo stood.Phil stood there, frozen in place. He had no explanation as to what happened. This should not be possible. One should not have such abilities.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stories of the SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	I don't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo finally shows his new skill to Phil

“Phil?”

The blonde let out a long, sleepy sigh, turning around to his other side. Lazily, he opened his eyes. In front of his face was a pair of huge, red and green eyes, almost overflowing with tears and pure fear. This sight quickly woke the man up. He was dressed in a loose, black shirt with long sleeves and equally black trousers. A pair of black boots were shielding his feet from the weather outside. He didn’t have any jacket or blanket on him, clearly trembling from the cold. Phil sat up on his bed, as Ranboo fell to his knees before him, sitting on his legs.

“Ranboo? What happened, bud?”, he asked, his voice hoarse after not being used for multiple hours. He was met with silence as a response, the boy before him blinking rapidly, finally letting the tears fall down his black and white cheeks. Phil reached with one of his hands, cupping the boy’s face and wiping one of his tears with his thumb. He could feel Ranboo gently lean into his palm, as he bit his bottom lip to silence a sob. “Is it the Voice again?”, Phil asked, frowning his brows in a worried expression. His blue-green eyes were gentle, caring and calming, which Ranboo really appreciated. They were not related, but they might as well have been. Phil was Ranboo’s father figure, which the boy lacked and missed so much.

“N-no”, Ranboo sniffled after a while, his voice cracking a little. “I have to show you. I- I have to show-”, the boy was lost at words, repeating the same thing over and over again, as he stood up, one hand enclosed on Phil’s wrist. The latter followed, stretching his free arm up. His right wing stretched involuntarily, as much as the small bedroom allowed it to. Meanwhile, the stump on his left shoulder blade started itching, phantom pain returning as his body awoke.

Phil grabbed a blanket from his bed and threw it over Ranboo’s thin shoulders. He reached for a jacket for himself. Within the corner of his eye, he could see the tall boy standing near the door. Phil could tell something was wrong. Ranboo would never come to him in the middle of the night without a reason. If he did, it was usually because of the Voice he would hear in his dreams. This time, Phil’s gut told him it was something else.

As the blonde opened his front door, the cold wind slammed against his face, biting at exposed skin and sending a shiver down his spine. Rubbing his arms with his hands, he followed Ranboo’s footsteps. The blanket on the boy's shoulders flew gently behind him, like a cloak, just barely touching the surface of the snow. Every now and then, Ranboo would turn around to look if Phil was following. The dark strands of his hair caught single snowflakes falling from the sky. Through the snow, they arrived at a base of a steep mountain. The air was still there, tall walls of rock providing a shelter from the brutal wind.

“Watch.”, Ranboo whispered, pointing at a medium-sized rock with his chin. Out of nowhere, the piece of stone started trembling lightly, slowly moving up in the air. It was held there for a split second, until it disappeared and reappeared with a thud, behind where Phil and Ranboo stood.

Phil stood there, frozen in place. He had no explanation as to what happened. This should not be possible. One should not have such abilities. The only creatures he ever heard of having these powers were Endermen, but these were rare to spot. Hiding away from the sunlight, able to manipulate matter and teleport objects, and sometimes even themselves, simply with their mind. No other device required: just their own sheer will. 

One should not have such abilities.

Realising that his mind was wandering off, Phil blinked twice and turned his face towards Ranboo. The boy was looking up at him, terrified out of his skin. Phil could see him hugging his arms, doing everything to stop himself from shaking. Unsure if it was because of the cold weather or fear. The green and red pair of eyes fell down to the snow, the boy’s posture shrinking within himself. Unsure what caused such a reaction, Phil took a step forward.

“You should keep away”, Ranboo whispered, barely hearable. “I don’t want to hurt you”.

This was enough to send the younger spiraling. He ran shaky fingers through his black and white hair, ruffling them up even more than they already were, shaking off the single snowflakes visible on black strands. Before he realised, he started hyperventilating. Closing his fingers on his shirt, he could feel his lungs begin to burn, to plead for air, beg for release. His vision went blurry, he could see red and black speckles in the corner of his eyes, unable to focus on what was in front of him. Muscles going weak, heart beating against his chest, like a bird trying to escape its cage. Cheeks and any exposed skin bitten alive by frost building up around him. 

Then, sudden warmth surrounded his face. He didn’t realise he fell to his knees until that moment. Frost started biting at his legs, as his trousers began to seep the melting snow. He didn’t realise his hyperventilation caused him to sob. Ranboo’s eyes finally became locked on Phil’s. Phil became Ranboo’s anchor, keeping him from rocking away. Keeping him from going down this dangerous spiral. The older man was still holding the boy's face with one palm, the second one fixed up the blanket around him and slowly travelled to the boy's back, rubbing soft, gentle circles. Tears involuntarily fell down Ranboo’s cheeks once again, hitting Phil’s palm, they were quickly erased with the latter’s thumb.

His breathing calmed down. His heart stopped beating so fast and uncontrollably. After long minutes, his eyes began drying, tears becoming a memory now.

“You’re not going to hurt anyone, Boo. I promise.”

Ranboo’s lip trembled, and he leaned into Phil’s chest, blonde wrapping the boy in a protective, fatherly hug. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos! It really motivates me to write more of these stories! <3 It's a little bit shorter than my previous short story, but some of the will be shorter, some of them will be longer. The minimum I want them to be is a 1000 words. Some may even have multiple chapters, if I really like the idea :D


End file.
